Wish
by Caffeine Loving Otaku
Summary: In his last moments, Zabuza wishes he could go to the same place as Haku. He gets his wish.


_**WISH**_

oneshot.

SUMMARY: Zabuza wishes he could go to the same place as Haku. He gets his wish. HakuZa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was dark. That was the first thing Zabuza noticed. He wasn't surprised. He supposed that Hell must be dark. Hell. He tried to sigh, only to find...he couldn't.

He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't smell anything.

So why could he hear...voices?

He ignored them. Instead, he focused on his memories of Haku.

The small frail boy that he had found on the streets of Yukigakure all those years ago.

_"Master Zabuza..."_ And now there was some demon impersonating him.

Zabuza scowled at the darkness. Or, what he liked to think of as a scowl. It probably wasn't.

_"Please..do me a favour, Kakashi..." Zabuza managed to choke out. "I want to see his face before I die..."_

_Kakashi must of known what Zabuza meant, because his hard expression softened, and he gently scooped up Zabuza's limp body_

_Waves of guilt came over Zabuza in waves. Because of him, Haku was never going to take another breath. He would never smile with that girlish face of his..._

_As Zabuza was deposited on the ground next to the dead boy, he took in Haku's face...his soft features...his girlish eyes...his impish lips...he really wasn't made to be a shinobi...he was too soft...Maybe, Zabuza thought, Maybe Haku would have made a good baker..._

_Haku always did like to cook. He was always the one who made dinner, so Zabuza expected that he liked it. But even if he didn't, Haku wouldn't have said anything. Haku was like that... so eager to please...Zabuza almost felt bad... He had used Haku...for his own purposes. Haku knew it, yet he didn't do anything about it._

_Zabuza's eyes felt remarkably wet, and at first he couldn't figure out why._

_He was surprised to find that there were tears..rolling slowly and steadily down his face. He looked at Haku's face again. It was so peaceful...so serene...Haku would be in a better place by now.. he wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again._

_Too bad you won't be following him... a nasty voice said._

_Zabuza choked back a sob, determined not to lose control in his last moments of life._

_"I wish...I wish I could go to the same side as you, Haku...you have such a kind soul..." Zabuza whispered._

_As Zabuza felt his last few seconds of life dripping away, he could have sworn he heard someone say, "You will, Zabuza...You and Haku will live on..."_

He shook himself. That was what he last remembered. So why...what..What was all this darkness? He had thought it was hell, but no, it was too merciful for that. Hell was meant to be a place of suffering.

This didn't feel all that bad, Zabuza surmised. In fact, if this was Hell, Zabuza was almost satisfied with what Haku would receive.

"Master Zabuza!" The voice was louder now, and Zabuza thought that maybe he might be able to see something...

Yes. A pinprick of light, no more than a few metres above him.

It got bigger, too. As Zabuza squinted at it to see what it was, he began to notice things.

He could feel. He could feel a breeze, on the warmer side of comfortable, blowing gently at his face. He could feel something soft underneath him, which, upon further contemplation, he discovered to be sand.

"Master Zabuza!"

The hole was almost bg enough to see through. There was a face... Zabuza's eyes widened.

He recognized those girlish eyes! Those impish lips and that thicket of hair! It was Haku!

Zabuza's cheerfulness was quickly swept away. Did that mean Haku had gone to Hell? But Haku was so kind! So gentle! Had Zabuza tarnished Haku's soul, somehow?

Zabuza's hardened heart sank.

"Haku?" He croaked out. Because now everything was clear. He was lying on a beach. No one else around. Just Haku. The sun was setting, and the sky was stained pink and orange.

This wasn't Hell. And it wasn't the land of the living.

"Where...where are we?"

"We are on the other side, Master Zabuza." Haku said gravely.

"The other..what? Are we _both _here?" Zabuza growled in confusion.

"Hai, Master Zabuza." Haku said, smiling. "I knew you had a good soul, deep down."

Zabuza smiled, in spite of himself. "No, Haku. You had enough goodness for both of us."

He sat up, pondering the absence of his sword and kunai. Haku seemed to read his mind.

"We are in a better place, where weapons and jutsu are not neccessery." Haku smiled again, gently curling his arms around Zabuza.

"Haku-wha?" Zabuza's eyes were wide. The boy was hugging him! What on Earth did he do know?

Haku pulled back suddenly, his eyes wide with apology and shock.

"I...am sorry, Master Zabuza." Haku's voice was deadpan, laced gently with confusion.

"No..." Muttered Zabuza. "It's ok..." He gently placed one of his calloused hands on Haku's back, and pulled him close, enveloping him in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Haku..." It only took a minute for Zabuza to realize that he was again, sobbing. "I'm so...sorry.." His voice broke on the last sylable of 'sorry' "I never...never should have used you like that...now you're dead... Now we're dead..." He cried gently, still hugging Haku tightly to his chest.

"It is alright, Master Zabuza..." Haku said, tears evident in his voice, and laced with sadness. "Nothing can hurt us now..."

And so the two of them stayed, hugging, both crying words of comfort and sadness to each other.


End file.
